


Colors

by shakiseola



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: A couple of twice cameos too cuz i love em, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-02 11:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14544261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakiseola/pseuds/shakiseola
Summary: Student council president Wendy only knew rules and order till cheerleading captain Sooyoung comes into her life and challenges every philosophy she was committed to.





	1. Blue

**Author's Note:**

> New au :)) idk it suddenly popped in my mind one day as i was travelling back to the city.
> 
> Something bout Sooyoung just not knowing how to properly express herself piqued my interest and hence this new story!

Park Sooyoung is… ultimately nothing but trouble. You decide on this one day as she flaunts her newly dyed red locks that are everything against the student code. She’s sporting the reddest lipstick, a shade too red to be allowed to be worn in school. It should outrage you (it does), the student council president, that someone is intentionally out there being the living beacon of broken student conduct codes.

 

“She dyed her hair red. _Red_!” You yell with your hands up for emphasis. “It was bleached blonde just two months ago! Now it’s red!” You’re fuming just thinking about it. Who did Sooyoung think she was? Well other than being the literal queen of the campus with her cheerleading captaincy title but that wasn’t the point.

 

“Yes Wendy.” Seulgi, the student council vice president and your best friend, replies absentmindedly. “That’s the fifth time you’ve said that. And come on, your hair is dyed blonde too.”

 

“Yeah but it’s a permitted color in the student handbook. Meanwhile this girl is out there being so frustrating! It’s like she does these on purpose to tick me off because she knows I can’t do anything about it.” You know this was a rebellious act against you because she literally shows herself off in front of you. Like not wearing her school uniform properly and having the nerve to greet you good morning.

 

“I have a feeling that what she’s doing isn’t to piss you off Wendy.” Seulgi says across the table in the student council room. 

 

“Well if not to make my day a living hell then why else would she blatantly break the rules in front of my face?”

 

Seulgi groans and just looks so exasperated but you didn’t get why. “She wants your attention that much is obvious.”

 

“My attention for what? So she could expelled?”

 

“We’ve talked about this a million times now. We both know she can’t get expelled.” 

 

Ohh right Sooyoung’s family is practically the school’s personal bank which was why she had the nerve to break all the rules in school. You bet that she also cheats her grades because no way was Park Sooyoung smart enough to get a GPA as high as you in this school. Maybe it was your ego talking right now but you just really despised that girl and her nerves.

 

“Then what does she need my attention for?” Seriously all you can think about as her reason is that she hates you as much as you hate her. What else could it be?

 

“I don’t know Wendy. I’ll leave it to you to find out.” 

 

“You know what? I don’t need to.” You’ve had enough. “From this day on, I’m going to show Park Sooyoung who’s boss.”

 

Seulgi starts laughing obnoxiously from where she sat and your glare doesn’t stop her laughter. 

 

“Boss? Seriously Wannie? Good luck with that.”

 

“Watch me.” You conclude confidently.

 

//

 

“Yerim-ah~” You whine as you slump your head on your desk. 

 

“I’m guessing you’re whining because a certain student council president didn’t fall for your advances again huh?” Yerim nonchalantly states as she pokes your seemingly dead form.

 

“I thought she’d finally notice me!” You raise your head abruptly and Yerim jumps in surprise. “I even dyed my hair red just so she would look at me! I thought it was scientifically proven that red was the most eye-catching color but she didn’t even bat an eyelash when I greeted her this morning.”

 

Yerim shakes her head. “Sometimes you’re too smart for your own good unnie.” 

 

You direct a look at her and squint your eyes. “What does that mean?”

 

“You do all these grand gestures thinking it would get Wendy-sunbaenim’s attention.” 

 

It was true, you remember reading in the school newspaper where the newly elected president was featured that her type was a girl who was different, someone who wasn’t afraid to be who she was. So that was what you did, you were unapologetically you but it seems to be working against you.

 

“Yeah but it’s not working! She just always looks so pissed off whenever she sees me.” 

 

“Is Park Sooyoung actually pouting over a girl?” Yerim teases.

 

“I just don’t know what I’m doing wrong.” Your spirit felt so deflated.

 

“Ahh cheer up unnie. I think I know what you’re doing wrong.”

 

“What?”

 

“Think about this way, she’s the damn student council president.”

 

“What about it?”

 

Yerim dares roll her eyes in front of you, something no one aside from her can pull that off in front of your presence.

 

“You dyed your hair red.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You don’t wear the proper uniform every day.”

 

“Uhh tell me something I don’t know?” The school uniform was atrocious and you were just making a fashion statement, what was wrong with that?

 

“Secretly making out with a different girl every week inside empty classrooms?”

 

“Ohh you know I don’t do that anymore! I only have eyes for one person!” You remember Wendy catching you countless times and scoring a look of disdain on her face. You weren’t proud of it and you did stop but it was like the whole school couldn’t believe that you changed for the better.

 

“You also skip classes a lot and Wendy-sunbae caught you every single time.” 

 

“What can I do about that? Classes are boring and I already knew everything they taught.” Well maybe except for English class but whatever.

 

“My point is that you’re out there blatantly breaking school regulations right in front of the student council president.”

 

School regulations, student council president. 

 

Oh.

 

_Ohhhhh._

 

“Are you saying she probably thinks I break the rules just to piss her off?”

 

“Ding ding, we’ve got a winner.” Yerim replies with a dead tone. “Took you long enough to realize.”

 

“Shut up, I overthink a lot, I’m smart that way.”

 

Yerim just scoffs and seriously if you didn’t love this girl you would have probably already gotten her expelled for being infuriating. But you wouldn’t because a) she was like the little sister you never had and b) she just helped you realize all the things you were doing wrong.

 

“So are you saying that I should stop being myself?”

 

“That’s not what I’m saying. But maybe if you actually read your student handbook and followed the rules for once she wouldn’t misinterpret your actions.”

 

You nod your head absentmindedly now thinking of a new plan to make your crush notice you. Maybe you didn’t just want Wendy’s attention, maybe you wanted Wendy’s everything, you wanted to be her everything.

 

“You’re doing it again.” Yerim breaks your train of thought and you give her a questioning look. “Overthinking things and probably saying sappy shit in your head.”

 

“Shut up and watch me get my girl.” You say in finality and stand up to prepare for cheerleading practice. 

 

“Good luck!” Yerim says in a sing-song tone.

 

You were going to do things right this time. Get ready world, Park Sooyoung is out on a mission and no one can stop you.

 

//

 

The weirdest thing was happening this week and you couldn’t wrap your head around it. 

 

“Is that Park Sooyoung?” Seulgi asks in disbelief as you two look at what was supposedly the cheerleading captain standing in front of her locker and laughing at something her friend, Yerim, said.

 

“I think it is.” You reply quietly still not believing the sight in front of you which was Park Sooyoung but also _not_ Park Sooyoung. Gone was her red hair and was now replaced by her natural hair color, black. And she was actually wearing her complete uniform with her collar now buttoned up and a ribbon tied perfectly. Her skirt wasn’t too short and was the perfect length.

 

You and Seulgi continue walking and try not to stare at her as you pass by her locker. You thought you could pass without any problem but Sooyoung greets you as you moved closer.

 

“Good morning president.”

 

Say what? Did she just greet you without any hint of mockery? Usually she’d go with a line like _good morning beautiful_ and you’d end up thinking it was probably sarcastic you because since when were you described as beautiful? Cute sometimes but beautiful? Pssh.

 

You realize you were just giving her an odd look the whole time and shake yourself out of it. “Uhh yeah, good morning miss Park.” You look at the grinning girl beside Sooyoung. “You too miss Kim.” 

 

You continue walking along in a faster gait with Seulgi on your heels.

 

“Holy shit.” Seulgi exclaims as you two enter the student council office.

 

“No shit.” You eloquently say back.

 

“My eyes weren’t deceiving me right? That was _the_ Park Sooyoung we just saw outside?”

 

“I think it was.” Okay why was your head so wrapped up about this. She was still Park Sooyoung, the most exasperating human being on earth. Just because she was back to her natural hair color and was wearing the prescribed uniform didn’t mean she was changing. This was probably a new scheme of hers. 

“She’s up to something, I can feel it in my gut.”

 

“Oh come on Wannie. Give the girl a chance. She might be changing for the better.”

 

“I’ll be the judge of that.”

 

\--

 

Was Sooyoung actually becoming a decent student? The past week kind of showed that as you never catch her breaking the rules anymore. But you were still skeptic. What inspired her to leave the dark side and switch to the light? 

 

As much as you try to get rid of your thoughts of a certain student, it was like she’d pop up everywhere you went. Like one time you were buying food in the cafeteria and you were about to trip while holding your tray but Sooyoung sweeps in just in time to steady you and just tells you to be careful. Little did she know that she saved you from certain embarrassment and food wastage.

 

Or that other time when you were in the library and you couldn’t reach a certain book from the high shelf till you felt a presence behind you and an arm reaches over yours to retrieve the book. You turn around quickly only to find Sooyoung in all her 5’6” glory and her red lips curving into a smile. That was something that didn’t change, she’d still wear the red lipstick but you couldn’t find yourself complaining about it this time because it looked really good on her now that you see it up close.

 

“Here.” She hands you the book and you slowly take it from her.

 

“Uhh thanks, you didn’t have to do that.”

 

She just shrugs but doesn’t step away effectively trapping you and your heart starts to uncontrollably beat faster at your proximity.

 

“The pleasure was all mine pres.” She says in a whisper that sent tingles down your spine.

 

That was something that didn’t change either, her little nickname for you, _pres_. You used to be so pissed off whenever she uses it but you can’t seem to feel that way right now. She was so close that you could even smell her perfume. It was a sweet and compelling scent that was starting to suffocate your lungs in the best way possible. Seriously if she wasn’t going to move away any time soon you would probably combust on the spot. 

 

Sooyoung chuckles at your lack of response and finally moves away from you. “See you later pres.” She says one last time before strutting away. You end up staring at her retreating form and you couldn’t control your eyes as they roamed her whole form. It was impossible to deny that Sooyoung was… _blessed_. You weren’t blind, you knew Sooyoung was attractive but back then you didn’t have much interest. 

 

You let out a breath you didn’t know you were keeping once the library hallway was clear again. You look down at the book Sooyoung helped you get and let out a sigh. It was a book about greek mythology, your current topic on literature. It strikes a bit odd that the topic you were supposed to research on was the greek goddess Aphrodite because you’re starting to think that you just met her in person.

 

You widen your eyes at you own thought. Nope, Sooyoung was your arch enemy remember? Just because she was acting like a decent student now doesn’t erase all her past misconducts. But that wasn’t enough to stop you from imagining striking eyes and red stained lips.

 

But maybe just for today, you allow your thoughts to wonder as you begin writing your essay about the goddess of beauty with a certain image or rather person in mind. It was for educational purposes, that’s what you reason with yourself.

 

//

 

“Hey cap.” One of the cheerleaders in your team, Minatozaki Sana, greets you as you approach the clearing where the cheerleading team practices. “Back to black hair again huh? Too bad, your red hair really suits you.”

 

You chuckle at her words. If you didn’t know Sana well you would have fallen for her casual flirting. Not that it would work on you, she was just naturally flirtatious to everyone, it was her personality. “Just a change of heart I guess.” You shrug and start doing warm-ups in place.

 

“I’m guessing this change of heart was because of a certain girl? The student council president perhaps?” Sana looks at you knowingly with a smirk. Of course she noticed, Sana was one of the most observant people you knew.

 

“What’s this talk about our student council president?” Myoui Mina says as she approaches you and Sana.

 

“Oh you know, just checking on our captain’s progress with her crush.” Sana responds.

 

“Okay what the hell does everyone know about this?” 

 

“More like who doesn’t know.” Mina says in her silent voice.

 

“I think the only person who hasn’t caught up to this information was Wendy-sunbae herself.” Hirai Momo says upon her arrival.

 

“Are we talking about the captain’s gigantic crush on our president?” Im Nayeon says as she proclaims her entry along with the rest of the cheerleading team.

 

“Okay enough about my struggling love life. Two laps around the field, now.” You smirk as the team groans in unison but does as they were told anyway. That’s what they get for making fun of their sophomore captain. Yeah you were the youngest ever to attain the status of captain in all of your school’s history.

 

But you were a good captain so you jogged along with them anyway. You were still a team after all. And that was when you notice the junior PE class also doing laps around the oval. It was your lucky day because you spot a certain blonde struggling to keep up and trailed way farther from her class.

 

So of course you catch up to her and jog right beside her slowing your speed down matching hers. She snaps her head in your direction and visibly jumps away. 

 

“Sooyoung?” Wendy says incredulously.

 

“Hey pres, mind if I jog with you?”

 

“Uhh I’m a pretty slow runner, you should just go ahead.” It was true, she was jogging at a snail’s pace but the beads of sweat on her forehead and her heavy breathing was evident of her struggle.

 

“I don’t mind.” You nonchalantly say. You didn’t mind at all as long as you were close to her. There was something about the president’s presence that you really liked. A sort of calming and homey aura that you were getting addicted to.

 

“Ohh uh okay. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” She says in harsh breaths and you let out a soft chuckle.

 

“Not much of a runner?” You ask.

 

“Not.” A breath. “At.” Another breath. “All.”

 

“Control your breathing pres. Follow my rhythm.” You instruct and she looks at you and actually does as she was told. “Breathe in your nose and let it out your mouth. Your muscles need oxygen and for that to happen you need to breathe properly.”

 

Wendy struggles in the beginning but was able to pin it down after a while. She wasn’t breathing like a rabid dog anymore so that was progress enough for you. 

 

She finally reaches the end of the track and bends down leaning on her knees. “I did it!” She exclaims and you slow down beside her.

 

“Are you okay?” She looked really tired but she had a big smile plastered on her face.

 

“Never been better!” 

 

You chuckle, she was so cute even in her harried state. Her hair was getting in her face and you couldn’t help but reach out to tuck the loose strands behind her ear earning a surprised look from her.

 

“Great job pres.”

 

“Uhm uh thanks, I guess. I mean you did help me. With my breathing and all.” Wendy stutters and your hand lingers behind her ear before you completely withdraw it.

 

“Anything for you. I better go back to practice.” You wave her goodbye and jog back to your team. She just waves back with her face tinted red whether she was flustered from the running or because of you, you’ll never find out.

 

The whole team had grins on their faces as you walk back to them. “Wipe those grins off your faces ladies.” But that makes them grin even more and you just roll your eyes.

 

“I thought we were just supposed to run two laps cap?” Sana inquires with a shit-eating grin adorning her face. “You did an extra lap just so you could stay longer with Wendy didn’t you?”

 

“Shut up. Let’s start practice ladies. No more slacking.” You command and thankfully your team does just that but every now and then they would tease you nonstop.

 

Whatever, it’s not like you were complaining about running an extra lap anyway. 

 

_Anything for her._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! It was honestly fun to write this, have you ever thought that maybe Sooyoung teases Wendy so much because she didn't know how to properly express her attraction?
> 
> Anyway special thanks to a certain someone for helping me write this, i hope you enjoy the final thing xD


	2. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Start of something new

There wasn’t a single thing Park Sooyoung wasn’t good at. Well maybe except for one thing, English Literature. But honestly who was even good at it? It was hard enough that you needed to read old boring stories written by dead people but it also had to be in _English_. Why couldn’t you just solve your way through literature like a math equation, which would have been so much easier. But no, the universe had to find your weakness and it came in the form of two things, English Literature and one certain Son Seungwan.

 

And for some reason, both of your weaknesses were right in front of you right now. The latter was seated across the table and looking at you with a shocked expression while the former was in the form of a book that was spread open for you to read apparently.

 

“What are you doing here?” Wendy whispers, not like anyone could hear you because the whole library was empty except for the two of you (and that awfully loud English literature book).

 

“I think you’re my new English literature tutor.” You shrug nonchalantly ignoring the further growing shock and displeasure on Wendy’s face right now. Flashback time.

-

_“What do you mean I’m failing? Park Sooyoung doesn’t fail, it’s against the law of Park Sooyoung.”_

_Your teacher just rubs his temples. “It means what it means Ms. Park. You’re failing.”_

_You scoff, okay maybe you weren’t the best in this subject. You would never fully read the books your professor would assign, but they were just really boring and it was hard to actually understand them. It wasn’t your fault, well maybe a bit._

_“What do I do about this then?”_

_“I suggest taking up a tutor. Lucky for you, I think I have the perfect one.”_

_“Okay, okay, sign me up then. Anything to help me out, I can’t fail this subject.” You never failed a single one your whole life. So to have news of you actually failing was starting to make you feel desperate._

_“Great to hear that you’re on board with the idea.”_

_“Of course, just tell me where I can find this tutor.”_

_He hands you a piece of paper with a phone number written on it. “Just contact this person, I’m sure she’ll take you up.”_

_You nod mindlessly not even bothering to ask for the recipient’s name and just quickly message the person. Thankfully she replied quickly and holy shit she agreed that fast and even gave you a date and time right away. This was going to be easier than you thought._

_You were wrong._  
-

So that’s how you ended up here in the library with Wendy (and that damn English literature book). You really should have asked for details before diving right into a waterless pool. 

 

“Excuse me what?”

 

“English Literature? Tutor? I mean you’re the only person in the library with an English lit book so I’m guessing you’re it.” You force a smile despite the sadness gnawing at you upon witnessing Wendy’s obvious dislike of the situation.

 

You sigh when she just stays quiet and keeps looking at you with her mouth open probably still processing what was currently happening. 

 

“Do you hate me that much?” You clench your jaw and direct your eyes to the floor. She still doesn’t respond so her answer was probably a yes. Guess it was time to find a new tutor, or probably fail. You don’t wait for Wendy to speak up and just walk out of the library silently.

 

Why did the universe hate you so much?

 

“Wait!”

 

Or maybe it didn’t hate you as much as you thought. You turn back to see Wendy slightly out of breath probably from rushing to reach you. You chuckle and remember how bad the president’s cardio was. 

 

“You really need to exercise more pres.” 

 

“Sh-shut up.” You allow her to get her breathing back to normal before speaking up.

 

“So mind telling me why you ran out so graciously to make me wait?” 

 

She then looks at anything other than you. “I-I’ll tutor you.” Okay you weren’t expecting that. 

 

“What changed your mind?” You couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow in question.

 

“Nothing, I-I’m sorry for how I reacted earlier. I just didn’t expect you to be the one I was going to tutor.”

 

“Because you hated me?” You didn’t know why you were feeling really insecure about this. Yerim pointed out to you last week that the student council president probably hated you for breaking all the school regulations so blatantly. At that, Wendy suddenly stands up straighter and looks you in the eye. She may be shorter than you but she seemed to exude so much confidence. 

 

“I don’t hate you, well maybe I hated your guts at times but that’s not the point. I just didn’t think you’d ever need tutoring. I know you have straight As in all your subjects.”

 

Okay, you’ll be honest, Wendy knowing about your excellent class performance was a pleasant surprise. “I _do_ have straight As in all my subjects, well except for satan’s spawn which is English Lit.”

 

Wendy chuckles at your comment. “What has English lit ever done to you?”

 

“It existed to defy me.”

 

She laughs all out this time. “Only you Sooyoung, only you.” She shakes her head but there was a smile in place. “Come on, let’s start this tutoring shall we?”

 

“Gladly.” 

 

//

 

So maybe Park Sooyoung wasn’t everything you thought she was. She was still egoistic as hell but then again she had the right to be. You already admitted long ago that she was Aphrodite in human form but of course her beauty wasn’t the only thing about her.

 

It made you realize how similar Aphrodite and Sooyoung truly was. People mostly knew Aphrodite as the goddess of beauty and love just like how others saw Sooyoung only as such. But if the past days have taught you anything, there was so much more to her than what was shown on the surface.

 

One, Park Sooyoung wasn’t just naturally smart, she was also hardworking. Her grades weren’t the way they were now without all the effort she put in. You now felt bad for thinking she just cheated her way into her grades. That wasn’t the case at all as you subtly stare at Sooyoung’s concentrated face as she answered the short quiz you regularly gave her during your tutoring sessions.

 

You had to admit that she looked really attractive when she was focused and serious. Her expression was actually really calm but you could see the determination in her eyes, it was like you could literally see her mind working to find the right answer. You couldn’t help but chuckle though and she looks up with a cute questioning face.

 

“Why are you laughing?”

 

“Sooyoung-ah, are you answering an English lit question or solving a calculus problem?”

 

She groans in frustration. “Calculus is so much easier than this!”

 

“I think we’ve found the problem here.” 

 

Sooyoung raises her hands in the air dramatically. “Tell me! I’m dying!”

 

“You’re used to treating everything in your life like a math equation. Like everything is a problem you can solve.” You articulately point out but she just looks at you with a confused face and you had to sigh.

 

“Not everything is a problem with _x_ and _y_.”

 

“If it isn’t an equation then what is it?”

 

“Simple, it’s a _story_.” You shrug before saying. “A story is meant to make you feel certain things, be it reminiscing a certain memory or simply… enjoying? You know, taking it as it is. Not everything is as deep as you think.”

 

You watch as Sooyoung goes solemn and places her hand on her chin contemplating on your words. “I think you’re right. I tend to overthink a lot.”

 

“So I’ve noticed.” You smirked a bit. “Let’s try something out.”

 

“Shoot.”

 

“We’re going to read the stories like a role play. I’ll read the lines of one of the lead characters and you do the same.”

 

“Hmm, that sounds reasonable.”

 

You roll your eyes. “Reasonable? Now you sound like a businesswoman. No wonder you’re failing English lit.”

 

“I was raised by a businessman okay. Can you blame me?”

 

“Fine, fine. So which story do you want to start with?”

 

“The latest story Mr. Kim assigned to us was _A Tale of Two Cities_.”

 

You couldn’t help the big smile growing on your face right now. This certain Charles Dickens book was actually your favorite.

 

“Perfect. I’ll start.”

 

Sooyoung holds up her copy of the book and signals you a nod. And off you went. “It was the best of times, it was the worst of times, it was the age of wisdom, it was the age of foolishness….”

 

The tutoring session went on with you two reading lines alternately. You actually liked it more than you expected. If you were being honest, this whole tutoring thing wasn’t as bad as you thought it would be. You were starting to genuinely enjoy Sooyoung’s presence and find yourself getting excited for your upcoming sessions with the girl. Who would have thought that you, the student council president, would be working with the school rebel and would actually _like_ it.

 

So maybe she wasn’t exactly a _rebel_ , you see that now. It makes you feel guilty that you simply assumed Sooyoung’s entire personality because of her slip ups. They were a lot, sure and it used to make you feel so disappointed but now, it seemed like she really was beginning to somewhat…change? Or maybe you were just learning about the real Park Sooyoung more and more everyday. 

 

At first glance, it seemed like she was a stuck up elitist who would use her status to get everything she wanted. Well, turns out she wasn’t any of that? You think as Sooyoung leads you to the elevator that would take you two up to her flat where you two agreed to meet for the tutoring session for today.

 

“I thought you’d be living in a mansion or something.” You unintentionally blurt out then realize it and cover your mouth instantly. 

 

Thankfully Sooyoung just chuckles at your bewilderment. “I won’t deny that my family does have a mansion but I decided to live here on my own accord. Having people coddle you 24/7 doesn’t sound as good as it does.”

 

“Are you saying you’re not a spoiled brat after all?” You instantly cover your mouth the second time. What was happening to you, it was like your filter just got thrown into the depths of the ocean. “I’m sorry, I don’t know why I’m being so rude right now.”

 

“I expected it. I know I never gave you the best impression of me. I accept my fault.”

 

The elevator dings to the floor Sooyoung punched in. The 34th floor, it also wasn’t the penthouse you were expecting but it seems like she was breaking every single misconception you’ve had of her as of late. And you find that it doesn’t bother you as much as it was supposed to.

 

Sooyoung turns back to you abruptly. “I accept my fault but…I’m going to change your impression of me for sure.” She winks before facing front and walks out of the elevator leaving you with warm cheeks and a dizzy head from all that was transpiring.

 

It takes you a whole three seconds before your mind snaps back to the present and you’re scurrying out of the elevator before it closed in on you. You humph as you hear Sooyoung’s faint laugh a few meters ahead of you. You didn’t know what was happening but damn it, this was all Sooyoung’s fault.

 

So something else you didn’t expect from Sooyoung was a clean and organized apartment. It was a very spacious one too with a studio type interior. “This is a nice place.”

 

“Thanks, at least it’s worth what I pay too.”

 

You snap your head towards Sooyoung who was currently removing her coat and hanging it. 

 

“Wait, you pay for this yourself?”

 

“I do.” She says casually and with a shrug like it wasn’t a big deal. “I work part time as a model and at my mom’s veterinary clinic.”

 

“That’s actually…really amazing.” You honestly had no more words for her except for amazing. “I didn’t know that about you.”

 

“Of course you didn’t pres. But now’s your chance to get to know more about me.” She smiles coyly as she removes your coat for you and you stiffly let her slide the article off your shoulders while trying to stifle a blush. 

 

“Uhh, thanks.”

 

“No problem pres. Make yourself at home. Do you want a drink?”

 

“Uhh yeah could I have lemonade?”

 

“Coming right up.” She gives a salute before heading over to the open kitchen and retrieves lemonade from the fridge.

 

You awkwardly take a seat on the wide white couch and look around. Sooyoung’s flat had a minimalist design but with a retro vibe. White walls with few furniture, a vinyl player on one side with old records, but what catches your attention the most was the view outside the wide window. The sun was still setting and your seat perfectly captured the changing colors of the sky. You couldn’t help but hold in your breath in amazement.

 

“Beautiful isn’t it? I never get sick of this view no matter how many times I watch it.” Sooyoung says beside you as she returns with two glasses of lemonade. 

 

You ended up staring up at her side profile and couldn’t seem to tear your gaze away. Why have you never noticed how striking and lovely Sooyoung was before? Oh right because she used to be your arch nemesis. But you seem to have forgotten the exact reason why you disliked her in the first place as you watch the color of the sunset reflecting on Sooyoung’s porcelain skin.

 

“Y-yeah, it’s beautiful.” You didn’t know if you were referring to the sky or something else now. 

 

“It’s actually the reason I bought this place.” She looks back at you and catches you staring, you duck your head immediately and act like you weren’t just blatantly gawking at her seconds ago. A chuckle brings your head back up and boy was that a wrong idea. 

 

“It’s okay, you can look you know.” She smiles at you warmly with absolutely no malice. You were even expecting a _‘Like what you see?’_ comment from her but apparently not and it just made you blush more intensely. You were so not used to this Sooyoung so you just did what you were best at doing during stressful situations like these, distraction.

 

You clap your hands abruptly before saying. “Let’s start with the lesson today shall we?”

 

“Roger that.” Thankfully she lets you slide away without much conflict. She takes a seat beside you and brings out all the necessary things for the evening.

 

“Alright, show me your test paper. I know you had one in class today.”

 

Sooyoung just rolls her eyes but retrieves it anyway and hands it to you albeit reluctantly. You take it from her and go through it. “Your mark is better than what I expected, well done.” Sooyoung brightens at your words. “But you can still do better. You need higher marks if you want to pull your grades up.”

 

She then slumps on the couch and groans with an arm over her eyes. “But it already took so much effort from me to get that score unnie!”

 

You chuckle nervously trying not to emphasize on her calling you unnie. You find that you oddly liked hearing the honorific from Sooyoung.

 

“Okay tell you what.” She lifts her arm from her eyes and looks at you. “Why don’t we make a bet?”

 

“I’m listening.” She says while moving forward on her seat.

 

“If you get over 90% on your next test, I’ll do whatever you want for one day.” 

 

Sooyoung’s eyes glint at your proposal and you were sure you had her hooked. “Whatever I want huh?” Her lips curl up into a shrewd smile. “And for a day?”

 

You had to take a swallow before replying. “Y-yeah, you heard right.” Why was this starting to make you so anxious? “Within reason Ms. Park.”

 

Her smile then changes into a genuine one. “Within reason.” She repeats then scoots closer and you would be lying if you said you didn’t enjoy her warmth right now. “So come one, let’s start the lesson for today, I have a bet to win.”

 

Huh, so maybe your plan was working better than you thought as you had Sooyoung’s full attention span even as you two were currently discussing one of the most cliché stories ever, Romeo and Juliet. Sooyoung was struggling a bit but only because she couldn’t keep her comments to herself.

 

“Okay this is so dumb, why would they kill themselves like that?”

 

“I agree it’s stupid but that’s not the only point of the story.”

 

‘Well it’s the most stupid point.” You try not to roll your eyes.

 

“Look at the bigger picture Sooyoung. Like the politics of the story, not everything is a love story.”

 

“Ohh but unnie the world always makes everything a love story.”

 

“Not this time.”

 

“Let’s see about that.” She gives you an innocent smile that made you think she wasn’t talking about Romeo and Juliet anymore.

 

//

 

Everyone who was anyone knew Park Sooyoung.

 

_The popular girl._

 

_Ahh the captain of the cheerleading team._

 

_She’s hot._

 

_Isn’t she that rich snobby girl?_

 

_Who doesn’t know Park Sooyoung?_

 

These were all the mundane answers people would usually answer when asked about Park Sooyoung. It bugged you a lot, how superficial people were. Little did they know about who Park Sooyoung really was. You chuckle hollowly, it’s not like you knew the real you either way.

 

Wasn’t that the point though? Wasn’t high school supposed to be the time for you to find the real you? You sigh as you lean on the cold railing of your balcony. It was two in the morning and here you were wracking your brain out with philosophical thoughts yet again. You did this often, take some time out of the night to collect your thoughts.

 

You always chose the times when the rest of the city was asleep. It helped mellow down the chaos in your head knowing the rest of the world wouldn’t clash in on you. Your brain goes back to wondering about what people thought of you. It honestly bothered you to no end that the version of you that existed in everyone’s mind was a watered down, shallow and completely false one. You were more than a pretty face, that you knew for sure. 

 

_Straight A student._

 

_Dreams of becoming a veterinarian one day._

 

Those were real things about you people didn’t try to know about. And maybe it was okay that people didn’t know that, their opinions only matter so much. But there was one person who’s thoughts might matter _everything_ to you.

 

You start to wonder, what did Wendy think of you?

 

_Rebel._

 

_Troublemaker._

 

_Disappointment._

 

That last bit stung. You only cared about what people thought of you when they were important. And to say that Wendy was important to you was an understatement. You didn’t just have a simple crush on her, no it was more than that. 

 

You wish that somehow after spending all this time with her, that she wouldn’t see you as the old Sooyoung because that definitely wasn’t the real you. That version was a façade, one you’d show everyone else because you wanted to protect yourself. But with Wendy, it seemed useless to put up a front. She’d break it down without even trying because you find yourself openly being your raw self with her.

 

That moment, a message on your phone catches your attention. You unlock your phone to see a message from Wendy and you had to stop your heart from flipping all over.

 

**Wendy-unnie <3:** _Good luck on your test tomorrow FIGHTING!_

 

You didn’t know that a simple message from Wendy would make you feel a thousand things at once. You shake your head with a soft smile in place. 

 

_The things you do to me unnie._

 

You decided to reply even though it would reveal that you were still up.

 

**Sooyoung:** _thanks unnie :) you have no idea how much I needed that_  
 **Wendy-unnie <3: ** _I knew you were still up :) get some rest Sooyoung_  
 **Sooyoung:** _I will, I need to ace this test to win that bet of ours :))_  
 **Wendy-unnie <3: ** _Are you ever going to tell me what you’re planning on if you win the bet?_  
 **Wendy-unnie <3: ** _IF you win_  
 **Sooyoung:** _It’s a surprise ;)_  
 **Sooyoung:** _Oh and I’m definitely winning the bet, good night unnie_  
 **Wendy-unnie <3: ** _I’ll look forward to tomorrow then, good night Sooyoung_

 

You couldn’t help but squeal and hug your phone to your chest. Oh god you were acting so differently. Since when did you squeal? You were Park Sooyoung for goodness sake, you had an image to uphold. But maybe you’re starting to learn that you didn’t need to when it came to Wendy.

 

With her, you could be yourself.

 

\--

 

“Someone looks happy.” Yerim comments beside you as you two breeze through the crowded hallway. It was crowded but people moved to the side to give you and Yerim space to walk through.

 

You haven’t felt this confident in a long time and there was only one reason why as you and Yerim walked to where Wendy’s locker was located. The blonde was usually at her locker at this time and you were moving with a slight skip to your steps.

 

You feel yourself reflexively smiling as you spot Wendy at her locker with Seulgi-unnie beside her. You sneakily go behind her open locker effectively concealing your presence. Wendy didn’t even notice you walking up to her so she let out a small shriek when she closes her locker door and comes face to face with your test paper. 

 

“I can’t believe you did it.” Was the first thing Wendy says.

 

You had to scoff. “What’s not to believe? I thought you had more trust in my brain unnie.”

 

“Yeah but I didn’t think you’d freaking _perfect_ the test!”

 

“I’m an over achiever what can I say and maybe because I had motivation to do so.” Wendy actually pales in realization of the bet. 

 

“Okay, so you won. What do you want me to do?”

 

“Don’t look too scared unnie. Relax for me.”

 

“What do you mean?” She lets out a nervous laugh, a habit you’ve picked up from her. “I’m relaxed, I’m the epitome of relaxed. Now tell me what you want before I die of anxiety.”

 

You had to laugh at the irony of her sentence but decide to end her misery already.

 

“Go on a date with me.”

 

“What?” Wendy says at the same time both Seulgi and Yerim screams “Yes!” Oh right they were still there listening in on your conversation too. Well at least they were supportive.

 

“A date unnie. You know, that thing two people who like each other do?”

 

“Y-you like me?”

 

You actually hear Seulgi and Yerim groaning at the same time again and were muttering stuff like ‘You’re so dense Wendy’ and ‘I can’t believe the whole school knew except for the damn student council president herself.’

 

“I’m sorry if I wasn’t clear about that before but I’ll say it now. Yes unnie, I do like you.”

 

“Is that why you kept flirting with me for the past days?”

 

“Been flirting with you for the past year but thanks for noticing.” You bite down on your lower lip, a nervous habit as you realize she hasn’t answered you yet. “So will you? Go on a date with me? I know our bet was that you’d do anything I wanted for a day but I don’t want you to do anything you weren’t comfortable with.”

 

“Wendy just say yes already.” Seulgi shakes Wendy and you had to laugh because she gave the former a glare and muttering ‘behave.’

 

You look back at Wendy and involuntarily pout. “So?”

 

“Okay first of all, stop pouting.” You wiped the pout off your face instantly.

 

“Not pouting.” You raise your hands innocently.

 

“Second, I honestly didn’t expect this.” You were about to butt in but she raises her hand signaling she had more to say. “But thinking about it now, I was being blind to all of your _advances_ and I’m sorry for that.”

 

Did Wendy just say she was sorry? She raises her hand again and you stopped yourself from interrupting her.

 

“But we both agreed on this bet so okay, I’ll go on a date with you.”

 

You would have been jumping with joy at her reply if she didn’t mention that first part. 

 

“Unnie don’t go on this date with me just because we agreed on a bet. I don’t want to force you okay?”

 

“Shut up. I didn’t say I was being forced.” You stand there stupefied and gaping at her because no way did she just say what you think she did. Wendy simply pushes your chin up to close your mouth. “Just text me the details Sooyoung, see you later.” 

 

You didn’t move nor talk even when Wendy and Seulgi walked away from you. You only move when Yerim punches your arm.

 

“What the hell!” You exclaim while rubbing your arm trying to ease the pain away.

 

“I know what you’re thinking unnie. No this isn’t a dream and yes, you’re going on an actual date with Wendy-unnie.”

 

“I’m going on a date with Wendy.” You repeat more to convince yourself better. “Yerim-ah, I’m going on a date with Wendy!! After one freaking year!” You wanted to jump up and down out of joy but you tried to calm yourself down.

 

“I know.” Yerim gives you a warm smile. “I’m happy for you unnie.”

 

You smile back and remember that it was Yerim who was with you the whole time you started to have a crush and was pining over Wendy. And she was still here with you now as you finally take the first step with starting something new with the president. 

 

“I’m happy too.”


End file.
